


Heavenly Appointment for One

by Tulipano



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multiple Pairings, OP tries to write a fic based on a city she doesn't know anything about, Other, alice is mainly here for moral support, angel au, corona doesn't exist here, use of messaging format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulipano/pseuds/Tulipano
Summary: Martha decides to try Tinder and land herself on a few dates. With five angels. Not bad for her first time.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Saturday 27th of June 2020_

Getting Tinder may or may not have been the best thing Martha has done in a while. Her relationships have so far been a bit rocky, until someone had mentioned trying app dating. It seemed a little out of reach, considering she’s in her thirties but once making her bio, posting a few decent selfies, it was time to dive into this weird, strange world. About one hour scrolling, swiping, matching, and talking, she had seemed to get herself in a little pickle and messaged her closest friend about it.

***

**Alice💖📖**

**Alice** : you’re joking right?

**Alice** : five

**Alice** :five fucking guys!!!!!!!!

**Martha** : oh come on now alice it’s not that bad…

**Alice** : yeah in crazy world

**Martha** : look you’re the one who told me to just swipe on who looks good and well i did

**Alice** : i didn’t say to get on five different days in a week - take it slow woman

**Martha** : it’s just the first date

**Martha** : and look

[screenshot of a calendar showing a month, with different dates marked around]

**Martha** : somehow i managed to spread it out

**Martha** : so can you give me a little leniency? 🙄

**Alice** : i’ll give you that

**Alice** : BUT STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Martha** : anyway gtg i got a date in two days and i don’t have anything good to wear sooo online shopping time for me

**Alice** : oh c’mon can i at least get some photos of these men just wanna look

**Martha** : No.

**Alice** : whaaaaat it’s not like i’m gonna take them

**Martha** : my eyes and my eyes only

**Alice** : whatever. just make sure you’re safe okay?

**Alice** : any bad news and you can call me

**Martha** : i don’t think any of them are bad people???

**Alice** : i meant bout you and if you fuck up… don’t worry, i’ll be your alibi

***

She really hates admitting that Alice is right sometimes. Only sometimes.

It wasn’t really her fault that these men were all attractive and close to where she was. They were just a few years or so older, but when you’re all mid-age adults she guessed that those boundaries didn’t exist anymore.

Martha cranked open a small bottle of wine for herself as she started scrolling through multiple fashion websites. None of this stuff seemed fitting for someone her shape or style; that or that she wasn’t even too sure how to dress herself nowadays. Either just casual sweats or what Alice likes to call ‘mum fashion’. Mum fashion. As if she was even ready to settle down into a family. Although she still has a few pieces she’s gotten from past birthdays too afraid to actually wear. Maybe give those a shot?

The phone suddenly vibrated loudly, giving her a shock. Checking the name, it was her first date. Works as a paramedic around the greater London area. She does like a man in uniform.

***

**James Howick**

**Jim** : Sorry to message you this late.

**Martha** : it’s not even ten, you’re fine

**Martha** : what’s up??

**Jim** : Weird question but you’re not allergic to cats right?

**Martha** : not at all i got a lil one right here

[a photo of a brown and white cat relaxing on her lap]

**Martha** : call her peanut

**Jim** : I got one too. Name’s Ezekiel.

[a photo of a very fluffy ginger cat, it’s blurred as it seems to be running around a wooden floor]

**Martha** : anyway why’d you ask?

**Jim** : Oh it’s because I was thinking we could go to this cat cafe a ride away.

***

A cat cafe? That’s new. Martha had seen articles of so-called cat cafes and she always wondered how pampered those cats must be.

***

**Jim** : Hence why I asked you the question if you were allergic to said animal.

**Martha** : it’s fine it’s fine

**Martha** : i’d be happy to be there with you

**Martha** : just remind me to bring a lint roller

**Jim** : I always come prepared.

**Martha** : 😂😂

**Martha** : see you tomorrow then

***

Right. Oh, this is actually happening. Maybe make a mental note of going out to town tomorrow as you start rummaging in your wardrobe. And do that now.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst texting Martha, Jim kept hearing a loud knocking sound. Could just be some really annoying neighbour, you never know living in an apartment complex. But a few more louder bangs made him realise it might just be his door that needs attention. He shifted out from his desk chair, ready to face whatever problems someone in his floor needs.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” he opened the door “Can I help you- FUCK ME!” He had dodged an arrow that shot past his head and landed straight onto his curtains.

“Oh what a shame. It didn’t hit your wing.” One of the men by the door sighed, putting the bow down.

“Mat what in the fuck are you doing here? And my wings aren’t out because this is- actually scratch that, what are you four doing in my house??” he loudly whispered.

“We’re actually outside your flat, so uh, jot that down.”

“I don’t care. And put your wings away, what if someone sees you?”

“Well I don’t care either.”

“Group meeting now.” One of them interrupted the argument, barging in past Jim and straight into the living room. The other seemed to follow as Jim muttered sure why don’t you just invite yourselves in. They all seemed to be just average looking people with one, tiny difference: the large wings sprouting from their back. Of course they have manners and folded them in so as to not knock down everything in sight.

Ben clasped his hands in determination. “Right to the matters at hand, it seemed like all of us had made a tiny mistake and I blame Laurence for even suggesting that we get onto the human romance app.”

“Me?!” Laurence yelled, leaning on the wall. “I suggested, it’s not like I wanted any of you to get on it.”

“But you did. You were already on that app.”

Larry was getting more annoyed, his feathers fluffing up. “Yeah I was; I didn’t say you should all go into it.”

Jim had had enough. “Right! From the top! Why are all of you now in my house and what is the problem now.”

“I think we may have gotten a date with the same woman… what’s her name? Mary? Molly?”

“Martha. Her name’s Martha.” Simon added, already helping himself to Jim’s coffee maker. “Single, works as a receptionist, from Birmingham. Kind hearted, love life isn’t the best. Hasn’t really done anything that bad except maybe stealing some clothes when she was a teen.”

“How did you get that last part?” Everyone had whipped their head towards him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. “We have records of every human, alive and dead, and what they’ve done in their life. Doesn’t hurt to look.”

“That’s not important!” Ben lightly slammed his hand onto the wall as if he was a military leader. “What is important is how and why we all matched with the same person. I don't know why, of all the people in this city, she matched with all the angels and got a date. ”

Mat rolled his eyes, “Could just be a coincidence, nothing more.” and shared some of the coffee Simon had made. “Besides she’ll probably drop all of you once we have our first date, so I got nothing to worry about.”

Larry was just about ready to slap Mat in the face. “Excuse me, that’s some big words coming for you, mister I-Nearly-Caused-The-Seventh-Crusades-Because-I-Was-Too-Busy-With-My-Hands-In-Someones-Pants.”

Jim was just about ready to throw both of them off the balcony. “Can we please just get to the topic at hand! I kinda have something to prepare for. Look I don’t know how all of us are gonna be with the human woman, so can we please not fight about it. We liked her, she liked me. Us. She liked us.”

“Okay first rule. No, and I repeat no, love spells whatsoever.” Ben had conjured up a sheet of parchment and started to write a list. “Evens out the playing field. We all have our skills we can just use which brings me to rule number two: no telling the human that you’re an angel nor telling how the others are angels. Which reminds me, don’t mess with each other's dates.”

“Why is that?”

“Because that’s the reason we got stuck here in London in the first place. Can’t let more people discover, which brings me to the fourth rule of not using any powers at all. What I mean by this is anything that could be linked to the divine. If you can juggle or play the violin, that’s fine.” he gave a smug smile, obviously referring to his own skills.

“I don’t get why there has to be so many rules. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Uh, I remembered something like this happened two centuries ago in the Holy Roman Empire. Thousand dead, same as the woman they were going after.”

“Exactly. I know we’re all civil here, but a few of us can be a bit mischievous, Mathew, so we can’t really let a major city get in ruin… again. Are we all good?”


End file.
